Cuando la Nutria observa al dragón
by Devii10
Summary: —Granger ¿de verdad quieres que pare?    —Yo... —La castaña se sonrojó escandolasamente. Una parte de ella, queria que parase realmente lo quería pero la otra... una otra parte de ella, hasta entonces desconocida no quería.
1. Encuentro

Hola ! :D

Primero de todo, soy Devi y soy algo nueva en este foro, aunque me pasó mucho porque leo muchos fics por aquí ! Mis historias la verdad, podréis encontrarlas en Potterfics, pero bueno... decidí compartir algunas aquí jijiji

Este fic es un Dramione, pues me encantan los dramiones soy super fans de ellos y bueno, de leer mucho de ellos, me inspiré a hacer este fic. Es corto, casi de 3 capítulos, vamos que no tardaré mucho en actualizar. Y bueno que espero que os guste jeje Intente poner humor en el fic, espero haberlo conseguido jiji

Sin más que decir, os dejo con el :) Disfrutad y espero que pulséis al final el botonzito de "Go" para hacerme un poco feliz. xD

Pues eso, besos para todos :)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando **__**la**__** nutria observa **__**al**__** drag**__**ó**__**n **_

_**1. Encuentro.**_

_._

_._

— _Por favor ¡Debes ir! —le gritaba como si de un niño pequeño se tratara._

_Ella sonrió suspirando._

— _Prometo que esta vez haré todo lo posible. —atinó a responder con dulzura._

_Harry se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca con la boca que asimilaba al puchero de un niño pequeño._

— _Siempre lo intentarás, pero no vienes .—le dijo __áun con los brazoz cruzados__—. Por favor, sólo esta vez…_

—_Vamos, sólo es un día, Hermione —lo complementaba Ron, imitando el puchero__—. No te costará nada, además Ginny se pondrá muy contenta si vienes._

.

La castaña sonrió pensándolo unos segundos. Sus amigos estaban haciendo todo lo possible para convencerla a ir, y ella sabía que éste vez se lo debía, pues siempre les decía que lo intentaría y acababa por no ir ya que siempre se distraía en la biblioteca haciendo otras cosas, como ayudar a Neville con sus deberes o estudiar.

— _De acuerdo, estaré ahí._

Sonreía recordando a sus amigos saltar de felicidad cuando les anunció que al final iría, mientras salía de la biblioteca encaminándose hacia el gran estadio de Quidditch, en donde se encontraría con sus mejores amigos como a veces por la tarde después de pasar horas estudiando. A paso firme se apresuraba a su encuentro; apretando en su pecho los dos libros, con los cuales habia estado estudiando durante toda la tarde y que debido a que eran muy grandes no le cabía casi en su mochila.

El fresco viento de la tarde movía sus enmarañados cabellos con ligereza, despeinándoles aún más de lo que ya lo eran pero a la castaña no pareció importarle, pues ahora su mayor prioridad era llegar al encuentro con sus amigos a tiempo. Miró con impaciencia el reloj de pulsera atado a su muñeca izquierda, y comprobó que estaba en retraso y ella no solía ser impuntual, au nque fuese porque había estado ayudando a un alumno de primer curso con un trabajo y éste había tardado más que de habitud a comprender su enunciado.

Suspirando, bajó las escaleras hasta acabar en los vestuarios que daban directo hacia el gran campo de Quidditch. Se sintió apenada al ver salir los jóvenes muchachos, que seguramente debían de acabar su entrenamiento, pues diferentes perfumes entraban por las fosas nasales de la joven castaña, que la dejaron un poco mareada ante ello, y pudo ver que hubo varios chicos que la miraron un poco sorprendidos y confusos de verla por allí.

Con la mirada en sus zapatos y avanzando torpemente continuó su camino algo perturbada. Cada vez era más tarde y el tumulto de chicos que salían no le permitía avanzar, por lo que la solución más rápida era atravesar los vestuarios. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero ya eran muchos los que habían salido, por lo que sería fácil atravesarlo ya que estaría vacía, _o al menos, eso creía, pues que iba a saber la pobre castaña que se encontraría con el que menos se esperaba encontrar en aquellos instantes..._

Decidida y aún sonrojada entró sin ni siquiera asegurarse de si realmente no había nadie en el vestuario, cuando al cruzar uno de los pasillos de los vestuaris se encontró con un chico y no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada. Pues éste se encontraba de espaldas secándose el cabello con una toalla, tranquilamente sin percatarse aún de su presencia, creyendo estar completamente sólo en el lugar y sin saber que cierta castaña lo estaba observando con los ojos como platos y en estado casi de shock.

"_Mierda", _fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza en eso segundos, sin saber que hacer o como comportarse. Seguía contemplando aquella espalda: Era pálido, tanto que parecía brillar por los rayos de luz que conseguían entrar por la única ventana que había en el lugar. Automaticamente, la castaña cerró los ojos, pues si seguía mirando hacía abajo su inocencia se perdería definitivamente.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, empezó a dar pasos hacía atrás, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Intentando que aquel chico no se percatara de su presencia, pero retrocediendo sólo consiguió tropezar con un banco y caer de bruces al suelo, delatando así su presencia y sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su trasero y la parte baja de sus muslos. Su cabeza al instante empezó a dar vueltas y su expresión era de puro dolor ante la caída.

Él se vió algo exaltado ante el estruendo y se giró al instante hacia ella, poniendose en alerta. Pero fue entonces, cuando la vio que su mirada de sorpresa y confusa, pasó a la estrama frialdad y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, confudiendo a la leona aún más... Sin duda ese no había sido el momento perfecto para entrar en el vestuario, más aún porque se le había olvidado que ese día los slytherins también entrenaban en el campo y que uno de sus capitanes y peores enemigos se encontraba delante de ella, mirandola desafiante y con una sonrisa de lado que a muchas le hubiese parecido encantadora, pero que ella sabía que era de todo menos eso y más aún si iba dirigida a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**


	2. La serpiente

Hola ! :D 

Pues aqui va el segundo capitulo :D Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios chicas, me alegro que os este gustando y bueno espero no decepcionar con este capi juju

Pues sin mas, alla va ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando **__**la**__** nutria observa **__**al**__** drag**__**ó**__**n **_

_**2. La serpiente**_

_Él se vió algo exaltado ante el estruendo y se giró al instante hacia ella, poniendose en alerta. Pero fue entonces, cuando la vio que su mirada de sorpresa y confusa, pasó a la extrema frialdad y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostros, confudiendo a la leona aún más... Sin duda ese no había sido el momento perfecto para entrar en el vestuario, más aún porque se le había olvidado que ese día los slytherins también entrenaban en el campo y que uno de sus capitanes y peores enemigos se encontraba delante de ella, mirandola desafiante y con una sonrisa de lado que a muchas le hubiese parecido encantadora, pero que ella sabía que era de todo menos eso y más aún si iba dirigida a ella._

—_Vaya, vaya Granger, cada día me sorprendes más —dijo con una media sonrisa picara, pasándose una mano por sus dorados cabellos aún mojados—, Asi que espiándome ¿he? sabia que te atraía, __¿__pero, hasta ese punto? _

_Hermione se levantó con dificultad y sin poder evitar el hecho de que su rostro fuese igual al de un tomate, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, la serpiente más venenosa de todo Hogwards. Pero entonces, al ver que seguía sin camiseta desvió los ojos de su cuerpo, aún más __sonrojada__ que antes, posando su mirada en sus zapatos, como si estos tuvieras algo extremadamente interesante que ver.  
><em>

_Apretó las manos volviéndolas puños al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con sus dientes, ante la rabia que sentía. No pudo haber elegido peor momento para pasar por aquel sitio y lo que más la ardía de todo eso, era el hecho de que d etodos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontrara con Draco Malfoy. Sin duda, no podía tener más mala suerte, ya que éste no estaba perdiendo el tiempo y la humillaba de igual manera que la hacia cada vez que se lo cruzaba, cada vez que estaba con Harry o Ron... siempre.  
><em>

_Draco al ver que la castaña no respondía decidió proseguir._

—_No trates de negarlo —añadió acortando el paso que había entre ellos, y antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo, la acorraló contra la pared, __aprisionándola__ con su cuerpo desnudo y aún mojado. _

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y trató de poner distancia entre ambos colocando sus manos en su pecho, de lo cual no tardó en __arrepentirse__. Al tocar su cuerpo desnudo sintió como una descarga eléctrica __recorría__su__ cuerpo, lo que hizo que apartase sus manos del pecho pálido del rubio de golpe, como si el contacto la hubiese quemado. _

_El rubio sonrió ante ese gesto, notando como ella temblaba descontroladamente. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable, pequeña, débil, todo aquel valor que tenia, todo su orgullo había desaparecido, sintiéndose una joven niña en apuros, entre los brazos de una serpiente que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez algo de lo que la leona iba a arrepentirse durante toda su vida._

— _Déjame ir... __—le pidió casi suplicando, evitando mirarle a los ojos. No quería toparse con esa mirada suya gris que la hacía sentirse __impotente__—. Por favor. Yo…, lo siento, de verdad Malfoy ¡lo siento! —Añadió temblando descontroladamente, pero lo único que provoco en el rubio fue una pequeña risa que sonó en todas la sala._

—_No todavía —dijo para luego acercarse lentamente en el cuello de la joven quien cerr__ó__ los ojos __por instinto__ apretando los puños de sus manos fuertemente, incapaz de moverse o __d__e coger la varita que po__r__ casualidad se encontraba en su mochila, la cual yacía en el suelo._

—_¡No Mlafoy! ¿Qué haces? ¡sueltame! __—pidió desesperada la castaña, tratando de encontrar una manera de librarse de él, porque su conciencia le decía que debía alejarse, por más que su cuerpo se negara ante ello. Porque el contacto del rubio, estaba provocando algo más que placer en su cuerpo.___

_El rubio hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, aspirando delicadamente, sintiendo como el olor a vainilla impregnaba su nariz, antes de depositar sus labios en su piel para hacer un recorrido de besos hasta el lóbulo. _

_Hermione se quedó quieta, mientras un __escalofrió__recorría__ su cuerpo con el simple contacto de los labios del rubio en su piel. _

_Y el Slytherin, alejó una mano del muro para deposita__rla__ en su cintura, atrapando a la muchacha y acercándola __más__ a su cuerpo, quedando los dos apretados el uno con el otro. É__l__ acariciaba su espalda lo que provocó pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Hermione con el simple contacto de su fría piel. El joven no dudo e introdujo su mano por debajo de la blusa de la muchacha para seguir acariciando su espalda, __hundiendo sus dedos en su piel__._

—_Por favor... ¡suéltame! —suplicó ella con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo una impotencia poco común en ella. Sabía que el rubio sólo quería jugar con ella, lo sabía muy bien, igual que sabía que eso para él estaba siendo una __venganza__ hacia ella, por ser lo que era: Una sangre sucia._

—_Granger ¿de verdad quieres que pare? —le preguntó él separándose un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente en los ojos. __H__ermione abrió los ojos y lo miró también, hundiéndose en aquellos ojos grises que la estaban torturando en ese momento y preguntándose si realmente quería que el rubio parase. _

_Al ver que ella no respondía, volvió a aparecer una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y él empezó a depositarle suaves besos en su cuello, hasta llegar hasta su oreja. Hermione sintió d__e__ nuevo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, peor no pudo evitar sentir placer ante su contacto._

—_Y ahora respondeme Granger —le dijo en su oreja después de lo cual, mordió picarramente.— ¿De verdad quieres que pare?_

—_Yo... —La castaña se sonrojó escandalosamente. Una parte de ella, quería que parase realmente lo quería pero la otra... una otra parte de ella, hasta entonces desconocida quería que el rubio siguiese con sus caricias y besos, que siguiese a tocarla.— Yo..._

—Me lo imaginaba. —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Malfoy, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciese y antes de que pudiese decir nada él ya se encontraba de nuevo en su cuello, pero esta vez sus besos se volvieron más_ rudos, __más__ violentos, con el simple propósito de amedrentarla, pegándose mas a ella, apretándola en el muro y __apretándose__ a su cuerpo sintiendo sus senos en su pecho mojado. _

_Hermione seguía __sin moverse,__ con los ojos cerrados, experimentando una especie de mezcla entre el terror y el placer que la __tenía__ atontada, perdida, en otro mundo. Olvidándose de su identidad, dejándose llevar por aquellos besos que la llevaban al paraíso. Entendiendo a todas aquellas muchachas que babeaban locamente por __é__l. __Deseando ser sus dueñas. _

_Cada__ caricia, cada beso, todo __tenía__ un claro propósito__;__a__tontarlas, volverlas vulnerables ante sus caricias, para que se rindan y dejarse llevar, para que pudiera conseguir lo que busca en cada una de las chicas que se le acerca__ban__.  
><em>

_El rubio estaba encantado viendo como temblada con su simple contacto. Se sentía poderoso, el __due__ñ__o de su cuerpo__, viendo como ella se mordía el labio __inferior ahogando gritos de placer__, sabiendo q__ue__ en el fondo ella lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, que la hiciese suya, ahí en aquel mismo instante. Por __más__ que fuese algo imposible, un error, algo prohibido, algo que nunca __debía__ pasar, nunca debió __cruzárselo__ ahí, dejar que le hiciera todo aquello. Pero una parte de ella se negaba a alejarse de __é__l. __Puesto que disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con él.__  
><em>

_El rubio seguía sin parar, quería llegar a __más__, quería seguir acariciando aquel cuerpo __y volverla loca con cada caricia__. Su mano fue bajando acariciando los muslos de la Castaña, para lentamente subir y subir. Provocando que la castaña gimiese sin quererlo, avergonzada.  
><em>

_Draco moría. __Seguía__ tocando su cálida piel, __intentando probar__ aquellos labios, temblorosos, hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Roz__ó__ sus labios desesperadamente, esperando a que la castaña cediera y le dejase entrar y es que ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Siguió saboreando sus labios, hasta el punto de que ella cediera de una vez por todas abriendo__ su boca dejándole paso__, besándole también, moviendo los labios como si estuvieran bailando sensualmente, mientras lo agarraba por su cuello inconscientemente.  
><em>

_Posó sus dos manos en sus caderas levantándola, como si de una pluma se __tratase__ y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura del joven, para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en su pelo enmarañado y mojado._

_El slytherin retir__ó__ la blusa de la chica tirándola al suelo sin dejar de besarla y __siguió__ acariciándola, __cada ves más violentamente,__ mientras se comía sus boca e introducía su lengua explorando su boca como experto que era. _

_Cada beso, cada caricia, __derretía__ aun mas a la joven muchacha quien no podía no __soltar__ un gemido de placer cada vez que Draco mordía su labio inferior.  
><em>  
><em>El placer seguía ahí, en cada momento <em>_que pasaba, __el joven rubio sin duda __sabía__ como complacer a sus amantes.__ L__a castaña sabía__ que eso era algo no __debería__ de estar pasando, pero poco le importaba, estaba demasiado perdida en sus caricias __como para estar pensando sobre aquello. __Ya no podía razonar, ya no __sabía__ como hacerlo, ya ni siquiera __sabía__cual era __su propia identida__d__, o en que día u hora estaba. Tan __sólo__ sabia que quería hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante sin importar que cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento __y verlos ahí, in fraganti._

_Su labios seguían bajando, __de su boca hasta sus senos,__ sus manos acariciaban sus muslos mientras poco a poco retiraba su falda, mientras la Gryffindor pedía que llegara __más__ lejos. Él, ya por haberla __cogi__do en brazos había dejado caer su toalla en el suelo, algo que dejaba a la castaña contemplar aún más lo __que ella llamaba __prohibido. _

_«Granger» Escuchó que la llamaban, mientras __aún__ seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que el rubio le __hacía__. _

.

.

.

**Continuará...**


	3. Despertando

Hola queridos lectores.

Primero de todo, siento la tardanza, pero es que parti de viaje y me acabo de acordar de que me faltaba colgar el ultimo capitulo asi que aqui estoy :D

Espero de todo corazon que no os decepcione y que os guste juju lo hize lo mejor que pude, al fin y al cabo es el primer Dramione aunque sea corto, que empiezo y acabo jaja En fin a todo esto, os dejo leer tranquilos y disfrutar del final ;)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuando **__**la**__** nutria observa **__**al**__** drag**__**ó**__**n **_

_**3. Despertando**_

«_Granger_» Escuchó que la llamaban, mientras aún seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que el rubio le hacía.

La voz parecía ser de Draco algo que sorprendía a la castaña, ya que él estaba bastante ocupado como para llamarla con esa voz tan firme, tan seria, tan sexy...

— ¡Granger! —Volvió a escuchar su nombre y esta vez abrió los ojos de inmediato al darse cuenta de algo terrible, y es que se quedó petrificada al ver a los ojos de Draco Malfoy mirándola perplejos. Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo algo incomoda y sin saber que decir. 

— ¡Aparta de mi camino sangre sucia! —Musitó molesto el rubio quien se pasó una mano por el cabello para quitar asi, aquellos mechones que le caían por la frente, sin dejar de mirarla con asco y a la vez un poco de sorpesa a la muchacha. Sin duda, si antes había pensado que la sabelotodo era extraña, ahora lo tenía muy claro que así era.

Pero la castaña, seguia sin moverse, seguia parada en frente suya en el suelo, colorada hasta no poder. Con las manos enceradas en fuertes puños que apretaba cada vez más, sin importarte el daño que se estava haciendo al clavarse las uñas en las manos, se dio cuenta de que lo que acaba de pasar o al menos lo que creyó que había pasado, tan solo era fruto de su imaginacion. Un sueño que le habia parecido tan real, tan verdadero y tan credible, que había disfrutado para su desgracia como nadie.

—_Malfoy..._ — Fue lo único que salió de su boca en aquellos instantes, se quedó muda, avergonzada, roja como un tomate. Instintivamente se miró el cuerpo y al ver que seguía con ropa y que el estaba ya vestido no como lo había visto minutos antes, y que ella estaba con las piernas encima de aquel banco que la había hecho llegar al suelo. Sin duda se encontraba en una posición bastante incomoda y al darse cuenta de ello, trató de incorporarse avergonzada.

El rubio soltó una gran carcajada maliciosa, dando un paso hacia adelante mientras se cruzaba las brazos y la miraba burlamente.

— Asi que espiándome ¿he? sabia que te atraía, _¿__pero, hasta ese punto? _— Comentó echándose a reír, pero la castaña no se atrevió a hablar, se quedo muda, como si se hubiese tragado la lengua. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, al instante su rostro sonrojado fue cubierto por el cabello que le calló sobre la cara. Intentando esconderse para no tener que enfrentarse con los ojos grises y penetrantes del Slytherin.

El rubio seguía mirándola con el mentón bien alto, con aquella arrogancia y su aire de superioridad, esperando alguna respuesta suya, algún insulto como ella solía siempre hacer, pero ella no abrió la boca, lo que lo divirtió aún más.

—_Yo..._ —La castaña no podía formar frases correctas, seguía en estado casi de shok—. No te creas tanta cosa, Malfoy. —balbuceó avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se atrevía a mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos.

— Pues por tu cara Granger, cualquiera diría que sí. —dijo él mirandola con los brazos cruzados y ese aire prepotente que tanto le caracterizaba—. De todos modos, no tengo porque perder el tiempo con una impura —y tras eso emprendió el camino hacia la salida pero cuando pasó a su lado se paró—. Y evita entrar en los vestuarios cuando hay personas dentro Granger, no vaya a ser que estos se encuentren... desnudos. Al menos que tu intento de hoy fuese de verme...

— Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy, pensaría en algo así —dijo la muchacha enseguida haciendo una mueca de asco mal disimulado. Pues ante las palabras del chico se acordó de aquel extraño producto de su imaginación donde por unos instantes... Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza trató de borrar aquella imagen de su mente, mientras se sonrojaba levemente y trató de centrar su atención en el rubio quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo que tu digas, aunque yo sé que ni una impura como tu se me resiste —soltó el Slytherin con una cínica sonrisa. Hermione lo miró en un gesto molesto ante sus aires de superioridad—. Pero que te quede claro, que ni en sueños te tocaría, así que apartate de mi camino que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo. —El rubio le echó una última mirada de superioridad y sin nada más que añadir, se hizo paso empujándola a un lado, haciendo que ella volviera a caer en el suelo al lado de sus libros y desapareció a pasos rápidos, hacia la salida.

Lo escuchó salir y luego notó que no había nadie más. Se odió; por pensar en ella como una chica sumisa ante su peor enemigo ¿Qué seguía? ¿Imaginarse con un traje de mucama? "_Te estás volviendo loca_" se dijo para sí… miró hacía la puerta y aunque fuera extraño y seguramente se odiaría toda la vida por ello, pero por primera vez… había sido capaz de ver algo más en Draco Malfoy.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

_¿Me merezco maldiciones? ¿Avradas? ¿execuciones? ¿Ser envenenada? ¿Muerta? ¿o peor aún?_

_De todas formas espero no haber decepcionado con el final, porque traté de hacerlo lo mejor que puede y bueno espero que haya conseguido darle al fic ese aire de comedia y a la vez suspens que quería. ¿Os esperasteis éste final? Por lo que vi solo una ;) jaja Pero bueno de todas formas espero que os haya gustado._

_Espero vuestros comentarios aunque sean sólo para criticarme o para darme sugerencias, en serio realemente ando mordiendome impaciente las uñas por saber cómo os pareció. En todo caso, gracias a todas las que me leyeron, las que me comentaron y las que me animaron a seguir este mini-fic._

_Un beso muy grande para todoos :)_

_Devii_


End file.
